<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Eyes by MarquesitaM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269200">Golden Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquesitaM/pseuds/MarquesitaM'>MarquesitaM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Potions, Quidditch, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquesitaM/pseuds/MarquesitaM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He would stay as long as he could stare into those beautiful golden eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin, she was extremely beautiful. The silver haired woman was something entirely different from everything he had ever seen and Severus couldn’t help but stare into her beautiful golden eyes that looked at him with the same curiosity and fire. She was a short witch, with athletic body and a warrior queen like face. It was such a rare thing for him to feel this way about someone and he looked at her with reverence.<br/>- You are magnificent. <br/>The words where out of his mouth in a second and she was caught by surprise with his compliment, but didn’t brake their eye contact. Every second in her presence was something to be cherished and Snape couldn’t even believe his own mind, thinking about someone like that just wasn’t in his nature.<br/>- So are you, Severus. You don't even know how wonderful you truly are.<br/>The way she said his name should’ve been a sin, with that husky voice that could make any man week on his knees. When, after seeing his reaction, she smiled at him...that was when Snape realized that he was damned. He wanted her for himself. His hands grabbed her hips in a fast move and Rolanda immediately placed her hands on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Her lips parted and all self control he had went lost in that moment. The kiss was feverish, passionate and breathtaking, the two of them getting closer with every movement they did. It was late, dark and cold in the Quidditch pitch, but the pair couldn’t care less about it. <br/>- I've waited for this so damn long, Severus. Too long.<br/>So had he and for a moment the potions master almost felt like sending a gift to Quirrell, the one to blame for all of this. <br/>- Me too. And I don’t think I’m going to let you away from me so fast.<br/>- As if I would let out of my sight, potions master...you don’t know how much self-control I had to have over these months. I wanted to jump on you all the time and it wouldn’t be appropriate to do it in front of the staff, right?<br/>No, but he wouldn’t be surprised if some people, like Dumbledore and McGongall, already knew about his admiration for the former Quidditch Player. The first time the potions master was introduced to Rolanda, Snape saw Albus get the look he always had when he discovered something pleasant and he shared that look with Minerva as if they where making some kind of bet. They probably did.<br/>- Not appropriate, but not a shock either.<br/>- No, certainly not a shock. I never hid my admiration for you.<br/>Neither did he. Merlin, he was shamefully looking at her over dinner in this very same day, wondering why in hell her seat was next to Quirrell's and not to his, since Dumbledore knew that the two of them got along very well and that she was one of the few people in Hogwarts that he didn’t have any problem with.<br/>He looked into Rolanda's golden eyes again and stroke her face with his fingers, getting lost in the moment. She was such a marvelous thing and marvelous things didn’t happen to him, not at all. No. Snape wouldn’t lose this opportunity, he had to give it a try.<br/>- You know who I am, right? And who I was?<br/>- Yes. <br/>- It doesn’t bother you?<br/>- I don’t bother much with what people were, but with what they are. You made a mistake, but you also acknowledge it and was brave enough to get out of what you where made to believe in. This is bravery. Cowards don’t ever change, they stay in the same place because it’s comfortable, but you didn’t. You changed. And for me this is all that matters.<br/>He was surprised and didn’t hide it. Every other person had judged him harshly, not caring if they were getting it right or wrong, including many of the Hogwarts staff.<br/>- You’re not judgmental.<br/>- Not when it comes to this. Like I said, I judge a person for what she is and not for what she was. <br/>They started the path back to the castle in a comfortable silence, not knowing exactly what to do after. Rolanda looked at him and took his hand on hers, leading him to her chambers. <br/>- Severus, we both have classes to give tomorrow morning, but if you...I mean, would you like to come in?<br/>She smiled at him and it sealed his fate. How could he say no when she was smiling and looking at him in such manner, with lust and desire? How could he say no to a woman like her?<br/>Grabbing her hips once more, he pinned her against the wall and stared in her eyes, but his gaze soon drifted to her lips, seeing her licking it.<br/>Severus kissed Rolanda with more passion than the first time and she wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing his black hair in her hands. They needed each other and soon kissing just wasn’t enough.<br/>- We have to enter my rooms or the portraits will wake everyone in this Castle.<br/>She was right, of course, for as soon as they closed the door, they could make out Quirrell's voice talking with some of the portraits, asking if another student was out of bed or if someone was there.<br/>- Does he spend much time here?<br/>- Where?<br/>- This part of the castle.<br/>- He’s my neighbor. His room is here next door and it smells like garlic.<br/>Well, nothing an Abaffiato couldn’t solve. But Severus wasn’t exactly pleased to learn this information, making a strange face.<br/>- Why this face?<br/>- I don’t like him that much. <br/>Rolanda laughed and he smiled a little.<br/>- You don’t like a lot of people, Severus! I think he’s alright, was from my house and always very bright.<br/>- Oh, you two are friends? <br/>- We talk sometimes, but nothing that can be called a friendship. He’s really brilliant.<br/>Yes, brilliant and also a traitor, but he decided to forget about the DADA professor and focus on the rather petit witch in front of him.<br/>- Really? - He asked in a low voice, getting even closer and leading her to the bed. - Well, you will find out that I am rather brilliant myself, Madam Hooch.<br/>Her eyes got darker and in a matter of seconds Severus pinned her body to the bed, ripping her clothes and exploring each part of her exposed skin with his hand and mouth, marveling at the sounds that come out of the Quidditch Referee's lips. He grabbed her hands and hold them above her head, then kissed her lips with need and she wrapped her legs in his hips, pushing his pants down.<br/>- Severus...Ah, Merlin! <br/>Rolanda run out of patience and did a movement, switching positions with the wizard and opening his robes with violence.<br/>- Why do you wear so many clothes, damn it?! <br/>- Running out of patience, Hooch?<br/>- If I don’t get these clothes off of you in one minute, you’ll have a big problem, Snape! <br/>She was breathtaking. Naked on top of him with her hands on his robes, skin flushed, swollen lips and messy hair, eyes dark with lust. Seeing her like this was enough to make him even more aroused than he already was, and he started helping her with his own robes. When he was finally free of any fabric, he tried to get on top again, but she tightened her legs around hips and he pushed himself inside her, making the athletic and curvaceous body of Rolanda arch in pleasure. Severus nipped at the skin of her breasts and neck, they rocked their hips in synchrony and he placed both of his hand on her waist, watching the sensual moves she did with it.<br/>When both of them reached the climax, their moans echoed in the room and Rolanda laughed, a little hoarse laugh. <br/>- It’s a very good thing that Abaffiato exists or the others would have problems to sleep.<br/>Snape opened his eyes and stared at Rolanda, who was also staring at him. She brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek with love and it made him happy and softer, not that he showed it much.<br/>- Can you stay here with me?<br/>- Yes, as long as you want me to. - He said, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms tightly around her body.<br/>- Then you should stay forever.<br/>And he would, as long as he could stare into those beautiful golden eyes. It was time to be happy again and Rolanda was everything that he needed</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>